


A Surprise Scenario

by spocklets



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Surprise Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, bed sharing, dawnspecs, except there's not any actual sex sorry;;;;;, seductive!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocklets/pseuds/spocklets
Summary: Ignis works hard. He just wants to get home after a long day and relax. Certain unexpected guests make his evening slightly more eventful than planned.





	1. Part One - Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my bffs glaivescientia and d0ctorsorders over on Tumblr. I wrote both chapters in one sitting each with about a week between them and without much editing so any mistakes in pacing or coherency are completely on me. Getting back into writing after several years of absence is hard but I love my creator friends and I'm determined to join their ranks~

“Iggy? Can we?”

Could they, indeed. Ignis wasn’t sure he could bring himself to stop the two younger men even if he wanted to. Which he did not. Noctis he might have expected this kind of behavior from. He’d lost track of the nights he’d unlocked his front door to see the light from his bedside lamp filtering in from under his bedroom door, a sure sign the prince was waiting for him with some sort of sensual surprise. 

“C’mon, Igs. Let loose a little.” Prompto’s smile was visible like a beacon of sunshine, even in the dimmed down light of the bedroom. 

Noctis’s surprise this time had been company. Not unwelcome by any means, but surprising nonetheless. Prompto was a friend, certainly, and not an unattractive one at that. He would be lying if he told himself he hadn’t entertained thoughts about the exact scenario currently playing out before him. But for Noctis to take this step on his own, trusting Ignis to understand his intentions…

“Uh, if this is too much we totally understand. We can head out, talk about it later—“

“No. Please stay. I simply require a minute to process this new development.”

He took in the scene before him. Noctis, clad only in his black boxers, had one arm thrown carelessly over the slim blonde’s waist. His blue eyes were focused on Ignis, pupils well on their way to being blown large with arousal. Prompto had yet to remove his shirt but was eyeing him with the same hungry look on his face. Both sported kiss swollen lips. If Ignis really took the time to think about it, this has been a long time coming. 

While he and a Noctis had been intimate for years thus far, Noctis had also recently begun seeing Prompto romantically. It was something he and Ignis had discussed at length and decided they were both open to the idea of. Ignis has been content in the knowledge that Noct was well taken care of and happy, unconcerned with sharing his affections for the prince with another. Finding both of them in his bed, clearly fresh from enjoying each other’s company, had thrown him for a bit of a loop. 

Eyeing the small space between the two men, Ignis popped the first few buttons of his dress shirt and motioned with his free hand for them to scoot apart. After some excited scrambling and creative rearranging (they were, after-all, attempting to squeeze three grown men onto one full size mattress), Ignis settled down between them. Noctis immediately cuddled up to his right side, sliding a sneaky hand towards Ignis’s thigh as though he simply couldn’t wait to touch him. Prompto, bless his soul, batted Ignis’s hand gently away from the remaining buttons on his shirt and undid the rest himself, sliding a triumphant hand past the parted fabric to the warm skin underneath. 

“I take it the two of you mean to include me in your activities this evening.” Ignis said, sliding his eyes shut in pleasure as Prompto’s fingers found and delicately rubbed against one of his nipples. 

“Only if you’re interested. Prom has been talking nonstop about you lately so I figured we’d stop by and see you.” Noct replied casually, still sneakily sliding his hand towards increasingly more intimate territory. 

“Dude! I have not been talking nonstop! A guy can’t appreciate the view once in a while?”

“There’s like 50 pictures of Specs on your camera right now.”

“Like I said, appreciating the view!” 

Ignis was barely listening, caught up in the combined sensations of the blonde’s nimble fingers on his chest and the prince’s hand steadily making its way towards the growing bulge in his dress slacks. He reached an arm out toward’s Noct to pull him closer and kissed him deeply, nipping his bottom lip as he pulled away. 

“Hmm, I’d call that pretty interested.” Prompto said, the smirk evident in his voice. 

“You two are insufferable.” Ignis sighed.

“You love us.” 

“Yes, I suppose I do.” 

Noct’s wandering hand had finally reached its destination and he deftly flicked open the button to Ignis’s slacks revealing underwear already sporting a tiny wet spot from the advisor’s excitement. The prince grinned and palmed Ignis through the damp fabric, causing the brunette to inhale sharply through his nose.

“You’ve had a stressful week, Iggy,” Noct purred near his ear, hand working sinfully slow on the advisor’s still clothed cock, “let us help you relax.”

Humming his agreement, Prompto craned his neck forward to shyly press his lips against Ignis’s. His lips were chapped, but his mouth was sweet as Ignis eagerly slipped a tongue forward. They savored their first kiss for several minutes, until a lonely whine from Noctis pulled them apart. 

Two eager bed partners at once. What a treat tonight would be. Ignis smiled and surrendered himself to their ministrations, content to let them find delicious ways to help him destress.


	2. Part Two - The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, as requested by an anon on tumblr~

The morning sun peeked through the sheer fabric of the curtains, illuminating the figure on the bed below even as he attempted to flee from the piercing rays. The time wasn’t far off from when he would normally rise, but today there was nothing on the schedule. No meetings, no pressing matters to attend to, no dignitaries to smooth talk. Just an entire day to spend doing as he wished, free of obligations and stress. Regardless, his internal clock insisted he open his eyes and start his day.

 

Still slitted with the remnants of sleep, green eyes surveyed the immediate area. The scattered remnants of several outfits were strewn about the rest of the room, a sock here, a wrist band there, two pairs of boots by the door. The comforter was half dangling from the edge of the bed, where another figure had the remaining half cocooned around himself. Dark tufts of hair peeking out from the mess of blankets told Ignis the figure responsible for the theft from blanket was Noctis which mean the warmth cuddled up to his left side must be…

 

“G’mornin, Igs.”

 

Prompto barely got the greeting out before a huge yawn took over, his features scrunching around a gaping mouth that brought back memories of the night before. He stretched his arms above his head and groaned with relief as his back audibly cracked. The bed really was too small for three men to share comfortably. It hadn’t stopped them last night and it wasn’t stop them now, Ignis reasoned, rolling towards the blonde and flopping an arm over his freckled chest possessively.

 

“Not sick of us yet?” Prompto asked.

 

“It’s been one night. I would hope you thought better of me than to assume I’d tire of you after one encounter.”

 

“Ugh, it’s too early for full coherent sentences, Iggy. What is it, like 5:00 am?”

 

“7:00, actually. Time to begin the day, if we can manage to wake his Royal Highness.”

 

Both men craned their necks to look at the pile of blankets that was their lover. The blankets moved up and down gently with Noct’s breaths, the prince still deeply asleep.

 

“He’s certain to sleep until after noon if we allow him.” Ignis commented, readjusting to pull Prompto closer and begin threading fingers through blonde hair.

 

“Hmm, he’s missing out on some super special early morning cuddling time here. Poor guy. Although, I wouldn’t have said no to another hour or two of sleep.”

 

“You had the opportunity to sleep in as well.” Ignis pointed out. “Yeah well, I usually wake up early to go running. I guess my body clock is just set that way now. No way I’m leaving now, though, I got enough of a workout last night.” Prompto empathized his point with another yawn.

 

Ignis felt the beginnings of a smile curl his lips as he silently agreed with the blonde about the workout. Last night had been a surprise, but one he happily embraced. Prompto had proved himself to be a energetic and generous bed partner, more than making up for his general inexperience. Skill would be learned in time and Prompto seemed to overflow with enthusiasm at the exchange of affections. Ignis wondered at the younger man’s apparent craving for positive touch and found himself more than willing to provide.

 

A sudden growling of Prompto’s stomach startled both of them out of their musings. Holding a wrist to his mouth to stifle his embarrassed laughter, Prompto shifted as if to get up from the bed. Ignis groaned at the loss of warmth and contact.

 

“Weren’t you just saying it was time to get up?”

 

“As Noct would say, ‘Five more minutes’.”

 

“Nope, you’ve already had your extra five minutes, Iggy. I want to try these famous blueberry pancakes of yours Noct is always going on about!”

 

Before Ignis could get a word in otherwise, the blonde had scrambled up out of the shambles of the bed and was crossing to the other side to begin the laborious process of dragging Noctis out of dreamland.

 

“Noooooooct, wakey wakey, Iggy’s gonna make breakfast!”

 

The pile of blankets remained stubbornly still.

 

“It’s futile, I’m afraid,” Iggy commented, swinging his long legs over the unoccupied edge of the bed, “we will just have to eat his share of the breakfast ourselves.”

 

The pile shifted slightly.

 

“Oh, yeah, for sure, I’ll eat his bacon, no problem.”

 

A pair of deeply unamused blue eyes peered out from the blankets.

 

“Try it and I’ll banish you both.” Noct growled, voice still rough and half asleep sounding.

 

Ignis chuckled and bent to peck a kiss on Noct’s finally exposed cheek as he moved to begin dressing. He felt light on his feet, his head devoid of any of his usual worries as he pulled on a soft heather shirt he knew Noct favored. He glanced back at the bed as he made his way to the door, smiling as he watched Prompto dodge a pillow Noct had thrown. He would have to thank them properly for taking the initiative in forming their little triad.

Pancakes were the least he could to begin to repay them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time~  
> I'm always accepting prompts, come say hi and drop me an ask [@sciientiia](http://sciientiia.tumblr.com)


End file.
